


N. cataria

by raccooninvestigator



Category: Persona 5
Genre: A Little Rarepair As a Treat, Cars 2 made me gay, Do I need to tag for drugs if a catboy gets catnip, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Morgana (Persona Series), Idiots in Love, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Ryugana, Sojiro wanted to name the cat so Morgana gets his name that's it that's the rules, Tickle Fights, Why Is Everyone Sleeping On This Ship It's Got It All, minor third semester spoilers, morgana is trans and that's not relevant but it's my headcanon and i make the rules, the phantom thieves are poly but that's not relevant to this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccooninvestigator/pseuds/raccooninvestigator
Summary: Common behaviors cats display when they sense the bruised leaves or stems of catnip are rubbing on the plant, rolling on the ground, pawing at it, licking it, and chewing it. Consuming much of the plant is followed by drooling, sleepiness, anxiety, leaping about, and purring. Some growl, meow, scratch, or bite at the hand holding it. The main response period after exposure is generally between 5 and 15 minutes, after which olfactory fatigue usually sets in.
Relationships: Morgana/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 25





	N. cataria

**Author's Note:**

> I felt cheated in Vanilla P5 when Morgana stayed a cat and Royal did not help those feelings.

The best part of living in a cafe was the constant smells filtering up the stairs. Curry, coffee, Boss’s clove cigarettes - they were the smell of home. The only one he’d known, for as long as he could remember, from the moment Sojiro Sakura had taken him in. The downside? A lack of privacy. The sound of a loud voice shouting greetings to Akira and Boss while they prepared drinks for the afternoon crowd, echoing through the hall; the way the rubber soles of shoes bounced up the stairs without so much as asking for permission to enter Morgana’s shared room.

He waved in greeting, not bothering to take the pliers out of his hand as he focused on the half-finished lockpicks on the table. Ryuji moved with enough energy to leave static hanging in the dry winter air, leaning over his shoulder with curiosity. “Hey there, Monamona~” His breath in Morgana’s ear made the pickpocket twitch, nearly snapping the wire he was bending. He growled under his breath, threatening the pick before rolling the chair backward. The track star nimbly dodged the attempt to maim his foot, and Morgana couldn’t help but match his good natured grin with one of his own.

“You know I’m not gonna be able to give you these picks if you distract me, right Ryuji?” He let his head rest on his knees as Ryuji plopped onto the bed, thoughts already a thousand miles away from Mona’s reprimand.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me!” Ryuji began as he squirrelled through his pockets, dropping every single key, peppermint, and piece of pocket lint he had onto the bed. “I found something while I was out the other day that made me think of you. Call it a late Christmas present!”

Mona rolled his eyes, mock-dramatically drumming his fingers on the windowsill until, eventually, his friend fished a small brown packet out from the last pocket he checked, in the coat he had haphazardly thrown onto the couch. It was unassuming, though it seemed to crunch in Ryuji’s hands as he took it. The label read “Nepeta cataria” in scratchy romaji.

“What’s this?” Morgana asked, brows raised. Ryuji patted the mattress, scooting over to make room for Mona. He joined him, delicately opening the pouch to reveal a tea blend. Blue eyes widened, darting from the packet, to Ryuji, and back again. “This smells amazing!” he all but yowled, sticking his nose into the package and inhaling deeply. Ryuji laughed, tousling his dark hair. Mona batted him away with his free hand, scowling at the intimate gesture.

“You’re supposed to drink it, not snort it, moron!” the blonde teased, grabbing his hand and offering a playful squeeze. Mona replied by huffing loudly, then sneezing as the leaves went up his nose. But he could no longer suppress his laughter, dropping the bag as he shyly covered his mouth, giggling erratically. Dried leaf fluff spread all over the bedding, bright green against the white of Akira’s duvet cover. Ryuji pretended to gasp, dragging his fingers through the pile of tea and spreading it across the fabric. “It’s supposed to help you relax, you know, for your entrance exams. But I guess you can make a mess with it instead.”

“Shut up!” Morgana groaned, swatting at his side with deft fingers. Now it was Ryuji’s turn to giggle, wriggling away from the other boy’s grasp. But now that Morgana had discovered a weakness, it was too late for him. Weaknesses were to be exploited with no mercy: that had always been the unspoken rule in their rivalry. Ryuji was stronger; but Morgana was longer, and he pinned his hands to Ryuji's sides as if he had stuck claws into his hoodie. The runner writhed in his grasp, high pitched laughs escaping him. He didn’t simply take it though, attempting to throw Morgana off while simultaneously trying to get him back. Ryuji Sakamato never gave up... but Morgana Sakura never lost.

After a struggle, the shorter teen flipped him - all those muscles good for something after all - but Mona only renewed his efforts, his hands slipping under Ryuji's shirt, tickling sensitive skin underneath.

"Ungrateful asshole," the blonde whined, scurrying to pin Morgana's hands, face scrunched up from the effort of suppressing his laughter. The two struggled as Ryuji attempted to pry a hand from his waist, before changing tactics and pinching Morgana's wrist, twisting hard.

Morgana screeched, pulling his arms back, affronted. Hopefully Sojiro and Akira didn't hear his distressed cry. The last thing he needed was for them to see him pinned and helpless under Ryuji, whose face glowed with triumph. "Who's the loser now?" He taunted.

Morgana frowned, slim brows knitting together. He would never lose. He could never allow it. And as the throbbing in his wrist was reminding him, Ryuji was clearly okay with playing dirty. A thought crossed his mind, and the switch flipped from irritation to a smirk.

Gripping the mattress underneath him for leverage, Morgana pushed himself up, biting at Ryuji's jaw with sharp teeth. His friend was so taken aback that it was Mona's turn to flip him, hands planted on either side of Ryuji's head. "It's you," Morgana retorted boldly. "You're the loser." Ryuji’s face grew red, and Morgana began to prepare a quip about making him cry, when Ryuji grabbed his face.

Ryuji was not gentle; his mouth on Morgana’s was needy, moving like lightning while the whole world spun to a halt around them. The part of his brain that had been planning sassy replies hummed with static, while another fragment wondered if his face would have little red marks from the force of Ryuji’s fingers clinging to his skin. Mona leaned in, half curled on top of his friend, eyes closing as he let go of the urge to analyse every movement, every moment of their bodies coming together. When Ryuji pulled back, his mouth followed him hungrily, eyes glazed over.

So they didn’t stop. He purred at the touch of nails to his skin, long fingers knotting in his glossy hair. He left soft bites on darkening lips, grazed the sharp line of Ryuji’s jaw. He slipped his hand back under Ryuji’s shirt, rewarded with a drawn out moan. The sun set slowly on Yongen, but time didn’t pass. Not for Morgana in a blissed out haze; not for Ryuji smirking as he brushed catnip from the sheets.

“I win,” Ryuji whispered softly, hands stroking Morgana’s spine as the lanky teen curled up beside him. For once, Morgana said nothing in response. He didn’t mind losing this fight if it meant winning the war.


End file.
